Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 2)
Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 2) (ang. Defenders of the Wing, Part 2) - pierwszy odcinek czwartej serii serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Jego premiera w USA odbyła się 17 lutego 2017 roku, na platformie internetowej Netflix, a w Polsce 28 maja 2017 roku. Opis Czkawka, Mala, Astrid, Śledzik i Sączysmark mają zamiar odbić z rąk Łowców złapanego Wielkiego Protektora, ale nie wiedzą, że Viggo ma w zanadrzu złowrogi plan. Fabuła Mala grozi zabiciem Czkawki wierząc, że on i reszta smoczych jeźdźców wykorzystała jej zaufanie, by później ukraść Eruptodona. Haddock próbuje wyjaśnić, że oni również zostali oszukani i chce udowodnić, że jeźdźcy i Obrońcy Skrzydła są po tej samej stronie. Przekonuje Malę, że pomogą odzyskać smoka, ale tylko jeśli sama królowa dołączy do ich eskapady. Jeźdźcy muszą zostawić wyspę, dając do pomocy w walce z lawą Heatherę, Szpadkę i Mieczyka. Wszyscy próbują zatrzymać lawę płynącą w stronę wioski, z wyjątkiem Astrid, Czkawki, Mali, Śledzika i Sączysmarka. Gdy są już gotowy do opuszczenia wyspy, coś przykuwa uwagę królowej Obrońców w krzakach. Wylatują z nich malutkie strzałki wycelowane w Czkawkę i Malę, jednak chybiły. Haddock wydaje rozkaz, by jeźdźcy wzbili się w powietrze na swoim smokach prócz kobiety, która została na ziemi. W momencie gdy Sączysmark dosiada Hakokła, zostaje strącony z gada i wylądował tuż przez Malą. Ostatnia ze strzałek leci w stronę królowej, jednak Sączysmark nieświadomie blokuje strzał swoim hełmem, odbijając strzałkę od niego. Mala biegnie i wskakuje do krzaków, odkrywając w nich dwójkę ukrywających się Łowców. Astrid zaczyna ich przesłuchanie, a gdy mężczyźni milczą, zostają zastraszeni przez Szczerbatka rykiem. Przerażeni zdradzają kierunek poruszania się ich przywódcy, Viggo, który wyruszył na północ. Kiedy jeźdźcy w końcu właściwie przygotowywują się do odlotu, Mala nagle zmienia zdanie w kwestii tego, z kim będzie lecieć, i wybiera Sączysmarka. Podczas lotu królowa zaczyna dotykać mięśni i ramion, co Jorgenson uważa za niezwykle niekomfortowe i nerwowe. Mala wyjaśnia swoje zachowanie mówiąc, iż zostało przepowiedziane to, że człowiek z daleka przybędzie do jej wyspy i uratuje ją na polu bitwy, krótko mówiąc - kobieta chce, czy Sączysmark został jej królem, co sprawia przypływ zachwytu u chłopaka. Wkrótce jeźdźcy odnajdują wspomniany przez Łowców statek, lecz dziwią się, że nie ma on żadnej obrony. Scena zmienia się na taką, gdzie zostaje pokazany Eruptodon w klatce, a obok niej stojący Ryker. Podchodzi do niego Viggo i wyjaśnia, do czego wykorzystają smoka i wspomina, że Czkawka nawet nie zauważy, kiedy to nastąpi. Jeźdźcy następnie kierują się na samotny statek w oddali, mający już obstawę. Czkawka każe Sączysmarkowi i Mali zostać z tyłu, podczas gdy reszta rozprawi się z Łowcami. Królowa wykazuje duże zainteresowanie oglądaniem wspólnego lotu Czkawki i Szczerbatka, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Jorgenson szybko staje się zazdrosny i próbuje ponownie skupić uwagę Mali na sobie, przypominając jej, kto naprawdę ją uratował. Mimo wszystko kobieta jest zbyt zajęta obserwowaniem Haddocka na Nocnej Furii i komentuje jedynie, że ich lot jest ,,magiczny". Sączysmark nie poddaje się i pyta ją czy wie, że Czkawka ma tylko jedną nogę. Jeźdźcy wreszcie pokonują załogę statku i ruszają w jego głąb, by znaleźć Eruptodona. Niestety, statek jest pusty, a przyjaciele zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że zostali ponownie oszukani. Sączysmark za to dostaje obsesji na punkcie nowej siły, jaką otrzymał, gdzie inni jeźdźcy myślą, że po prostu zwariował. Nie marnując czasu dosiadają swoje smoki i ruszają na południe, by znaleźć Viggo. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Heathera *Throk *Mala *Viggo *Ryker Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Szpicruta (Zbiczatrzasł) *Wielki Protektor (Eruptodon) Zobacz też en::Defenders of the Wing, Part 2 es::Defensores del Ala, Segunda Parte Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 4) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata